


Все чего вы хотели, но боялись спросить

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ and Stark 2018; 2 lvl [16]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Все злодеи любят произносить речи. Понятное дело, шансов на аудиторию у таких ребят не много. Мстители привыкли и у Стива, даже, есть специальный протокол на такой случай. Но что делать, если очередные злодеи не желают разговаривать?





	Все чего вы хотели, но боялись спросить

Сколько злодеев повидал на своем веку Стив! Управлявших стихиями или сложными механизмами, черпавших силу из достижений своего ума или крепости собственных мышц, больших и крошечных, ослепительно красивых и откровенных уродов. Казалось бы таких разных, а на самом деле — таких одинаковых. Потому что всех их, кроме желания захватить этот мир и/или уничтожить его (нужное подчеркнуть, ненужное взорвать) объединяло одно — любовь к пафосным речам. Вот правда, ни один не смог удержаться и промолчать. Девяноста процентам злодеев словоблудство стоило свободы. Оставшимся десяти процентам не удалось даже открыть рот, настолько в последнее время была эффективна команда Стива. Стив даже разработал специальный протокол действий Мстителей, вступавший в силу когда очередной "будущий властитель мира" пытался поразить их своим ораторским искусством и, честно, он ни разу не дал сбой.   
  
Статистика — упрямая вещь, поэтому не мудрено, что в конечном итоге Клинт и Сэм начали принимать ставки на какой конкретно минуте будет оборван монолог нового некоронованного повелителя вселенной. И не то чтобы Стив одобрял подобное, но иногда было весело угадать. Особенно если гражданским ничего не угрожало и к забаве подключался Тони.  
  
Но для любого правила однажды найдется исключение. Человекообразные пришельцы, повадившиеся в последнее время открывать порталы по всей планете и по количеству разрушений вполне тянувшие на титул "злодей недели", если бы вдруг Тони и Клинт, как давно грозились, начали раздавать дипломы пойманным, оказались белыми воронами злодейского мира. Они не вступали в диалог, не велись на подначки Железного Человека, не пытались поразить случайных зевак высокопарными монологами. Просто наводили неизвестное оружие на здание и — бац! — то исчезало в лучах непонятного переливающегося света, чтобы через пару минут грудой строительного мусора обрушиться откуда-то сверху. На счастье — без своих обитателей.   
  
Люди, на тот момент бывшие в домах, появлялись спустя некоторое время в каком-то другом месте. Один раз несколько таких "везунчиков" просто возникли в спальне Стива и это был не тот опыт, который он бы хотел пережить вновь. Большинство из пострадавших, конечно, были откровенно напуганы, оказавшись в незнакомом месте, но некоторые, напротив — счастливо улыбались и оставались удивительно спокойными, словно вернулись из отпуска своей мечты. Никаких физических повреждений у них не было, и глядя на словно светящиеся изнутри лица, язык не поворачивался назвать этих людей жертвами. Ах, да! Никто из попавших под воздействие странного света не помнил абсолютно ничего.  
  
Так что, в целом, если бы не разрушение на редкость уродливых, по мнению Стива и остальных членов команды, зданий, он был бы рад последовать предложению Тони и уйти в отпуск, махнув рукой на загадочных инопланетян, коли те, в кои-то веки, никому не причиняли особого вреда.   
  
Тем более, что практически все остальные злодеи, как по заказу, взяли тайм-аут после случая с Галактусом. Тот решил воспользоваться всеобщей суматохой и попытался еще раз сожрать Землю, приземлившись, ни много ни мало, прямиком на многострадальный особняк Мстителей. Но стоило ему только начать подготовку, как луч переливающегося света, так похожий на тот, в котором исчезали дома по всему миру, вновь возник из ниоткуда, ударил в Галактуса и тот пропал. Один. Здание, как ни странно, осталось нетронутым.   
  
Несколько не вызывавших уважения у Стива газет после случившегося пустили слух, что загадочные инопланетные пакостники таким образом устраняют конкурентов. Через несколько дней даже солидные издания вовсю обсуждали такую возможность. Не мудрено, что когда всеобщая истерия по этому поводу достигла своего апогея, почти все нарушители общественного спокойствия почли за благо поумерить свои амбиции до лучших времен. Пока Мстители, "избранные непонятными пришельцами как единственно возможные соперники" не справятся с новой угрозой.   
  
Стив, на сто процентов уверенный, что "анонимный источники" и "неизвестные информаторы", на которого ссылались его любимые газеты, являются одним и тем же человеком, честное слово, собирался серьёзно поговорить с Тони о недопустимости дезинформации населения. Даже если это означало незапланированные рождественские каникулы для всей команды и дополнительные дивиденды для "Старк Индастриз", акции которой ощутимо поползли вверх. И он бы обязательно поговорил, и, наверняка, это опять бы закончилось если не ссорой, то взаимным непониманием, когда случилось то, что заставило забыть о подобных пустяках если не навсегда, то на достаточно продолжительное время точно.   
  
Собственно, следовало ожидать того, что Тони, несмотря на своё собственное предложение не обращать на пришельцев внимания, не позволит кому-то или чему-то портить городскую застройку и представлять потенциальную угрозу жизни и здоровью гражданских.   
  
Стив как раз собирался с духом, чтобы спуститься к нему в мастерскую и хорошенько поругать за фокусы со СМИ. Делать этого абсолютно не хотелось, но Стив боялся, что если он вдруг станет относиться к Тони по-другому, не так как всегда, то все сразу обратят на это несоответствие внимание и секрет Стива Роджерса станет всеобщим достоянием, так же как и красное нижнее белье Тони, или пристрастие Хоукая к маринованным огурцам. Не то чтобы это можно было сравнивать между собой, его чувства к Тони и даже на вид мягкие шелковые кружева, заставившие Стива тогда просто потерять дар речи, но все же, все же... В общем, пока Стив думал о том, как бы построить разговор так, чтобы и Тони не обидеть и образ соблюсти, Тони сам влетел в общую гостиную, словно светясь изнутри от воодушевления и переполняющего его энтузиазма. Стив невольно задумался: все ли замечают, каким красивым выглядит Тони в такие минуты? Или только ему, безнадежно влюблённому идиоту, Тони кажется особенным в любой момент его жизни?   
  
— Я выяснил, как нам узнать, чего хотят эти доморощенные психоаналитики, — начал Тони, как только убедился, что все внимание приковано к нему. Стив с трудом сдержался, чтобы промолчать на это заявление, потому что нутром чувствовал, что продолжение ему не понравится. Тони, естественно, не разочаровал.   
— Я прогнал данные по всем жертвам похищений, тем которых вернули сразу и тем, которые объявились спустя какое-то время. Оказалось ,что все те, кто отсутствовали более трех суток, в последнее время в той или иной степени были подвержены стойким депрессиям. У некоторых даже отмечались суицидальные мысли. Основная причина — неудовлетворенность собой, невозможность самореализоваться, низкая самооценка. Несколько случаев потери ребенка на поздних сроках беременности, с последующим неблагоприятным прогнозом. Ну и по мелочи: злоупотребление алкоголем, авитаминоз, проживание в местах с малым количеством солнечных дней, неразделенная любовь, потеря денег, работы и... Всего не перечислишь. Чем глубже было деструктивное состояние, тем дольше отсутствовал тот или иной индивид. По возвращению все они, как по волшебству, забыли о прошлых проблемах, прекратили прием антидепрессантов и отменили посещения врачей. На наше счастье некоторые из них были вынуждены оставаться под наблюдением из-за попыток суицида, благодаря чему стало возможным выявить данную закономерность и даже собрать некоторое подобие статистически достоверных данных, репрезентативность которых...   
— Старк, — перебил его Хоукай, — можно человеческим языком?  
— Заметь, Робин, только тебе было что-то непонятно, все остальные молчат, — не смог удержаться от шпильки Тони.   
  
Прежде чем Клинт ответил и рассказ Тони перерос бы в их словесный поединок, при которых Стив терял нить разговора в лучшем случае на третьей или четвертой отсылке, вмешался Сэм:  
— Ты хочешь сказать, Тони, что их основная цель — осчастливить человечество?   
— Ну я бы не был столь категоричен в отношении всего населения Земли, но да, каким-то образом им удаётся вытащить этих ребят из хронической депрессии, и я хочу знать как, а главное — зачем. В благие намерения я поверю только после личной беседы.   
— Тони, ты же не собираешься...   
— Именно так, Кэп. Я предлагаю ловить на живца. Тут — данные по основным точкам нападений. Посмотрите, закономерность есть, хоть ее и не видно с первого взгляда. Если мои расчеты правильные, а они всегда правильные, то следующие возможные места их появления - Огненная Земля, Мурманск и, барабанная дробь, Манхеттен. Я уже связался с нашими коллегами из России и Южной Америки и передал им координаты возможного выхода и прототип чипа, который поможет нам отследить местоположение похищенных, а пострадавшим, в свою очередь - не потерять память в этот раз. Но, если честно, надеюсь, что ребятам это не понадобится.   
— Это еще почему? — насторожился Сэм и Тони не разочаровал.   
— Параллельно я создал прибор способный транслировать вовне негативные эмоции индивида, который его носит. И написал код, чтобы заставить спутники СИ генерировать особый род излучения, которое на время приглушит эмоциональный фон всех остальных жителей Земли. Таким образом мы сможем заманить их в конкретное место, ну а дальше — дело техники.   
— И кто, позволь узнать, будет тем, на кого мы оденем твое устройство? — подозрительно поинтересовался Хоукай.  
— Конечно я, — ответил Тони который, похоже, изначально все для себя решил.   
— Нет! — непроизвольно вырвалось у Стива и все обернулись к нему.   
— Но почему? — Тони, кажется, действительно был удивлен, и Стиву оставалось только порадоваться, что после истории с подводной лодкой Красного Черепа и его Злодейской Клики, Тони хотя бы стал ставить их в известность о своих планах. Иначе Стивовы протесты, постфактум, были бы абсолютно бесполезны.  
  
— Я лучшая кандидатура для этого, — как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил Тони, абсолютно не обращая внимание на сурово сведенные капитанские брови, — Во первых, я знаю как работает этот прибор. Во вторых, у меня есть броня и со мной не так-то просто справится. И в третьих, мне знакомы ощущения, возникающие при хронической депрессии, так что я смогу достаточно достоверно, опять же с помощью моего прибора, воспроизвести их.   
— Депрессия? У тебя? Шутишь? — Клинт, кажется, действительно был поражен.   
— Несчастливая любовь, — улыбаясь, легкомысленно пожал плечами Тони, но его глаза были серьезными и грустными.   
— У тебя? Не может быть! Кто эта женщина? Я хочу пожать ей руку! Отшить самого Тони Старка!   
— Почему ты вообще решил, что это женщина? - совершенно натурально удивился Тони.  
— Так, стоп, вот с этого момента поподробнее! — Клинт азартно прищурился, — теперь я точно хочу знать кто это.   
— Ну уж это тебе однозначно не грозит, — печально усмехнулся Тони, — я не из тех кто любит потрепаться о своих поражениях.   
— Друг Тони, нет смысла в кручине! — вступил в разговор молчавший до этого Тор, — такой великий воин как ты обязательно найдет свое счастье!   
— А я бы хотел знать... — снова попытался Клинт, и Стив, ошарашенный, и абсолютно сбитый с толку признанием Тони все таки нашел в себе силы прервать его.   
— Мы не будем обсуждать личную жизнь Тони. И да, мы не будем использовать Железного Человека в качестве приманки. Надо придумать какой-нибудь другой способ...  
Он не успел закончить, когда все здание мелко затряслось.   
— Извини, Кэп. Я — уже. — Тони виновато развел руками, попутно призывая свой костюм. Броня не успела на какие-то доли секунды. Яркий разноцветый луч прошил здание насквозь, захватывая Тони. И, прежде чем Стив успел не то что броситься к нему — вздохнуть, Тони пропал.  
  
Когда строительная пыль, вызванная повреждением перекрытий улеглась, выяснилось, что Особняк, на удивление, все еще цел. А сами они, в отличии от других случаев, остались там же, где и были, видимо, не заинтересовав похитителей. Если не считать аккуратной сквозной дыры через все этажи, возникшей на том месте где стоял Тони, все осталось по-прежнему.   
  
Стив бросился к отверстию в полу, чтобы первым оказаться в мастерской Тони, находившейся в подвальном этаже, в надежде, что Тони еще не до конца выжил из ума и догадался оставить им хоть какую-нибудь зацепку. Он слышал, как кто-то прыгнул следом за ним, скорее всего Клинт, потому что дыра была слишком мала для Тора и Халка, да и Сэму негде было бы развернуть крылья, тогда как все остальные отправились привычным путем. Стив очень рассчитывал на подробную инструкцию, иначе по возвращению, а Стив очень надеялся на то, что даже если пришельцы не вернут строптивца, они сделают это сами, в рекордно короткий срок, того ждал домашний арест на неопределенный промежуток времени. С обязательными многочасовыми лекциями по технике безопасности и командной работе. И уж Стив лично проследит, чтобы Тони не удалось улизнуть от расплаты. Лишь бы вернули целым и невредимым. Единственное, о чем боялся сейчас даже подумать Стив, что будь он на месте пришельцев - не вернул бы ни за что.  
  
Как и следовало ожидать, Тони предусмотрел все. Ну, почти все. Когда они с Клинтом упали в мастерскую, в центре потолка которой зияла такая же аккуратная дыра как и в их общей гостиной, экраны ожили и на них появилось изображение Тони. Он задумчиво смотрел мимо камеры, словно забыл, для чего вообще начал запись, но стоило Халку вышибить дверь, как встряхнулся и упрямо посмотрел в объектив.  
— Знаю, знаю Кэп, если ты сейчас смотришь это видео, значит мне все удалось и ты, возможно, ужасно недоволен мной. Во всяком случае, я надеюсь, что запись смотришь именно ты. Ну, что я могу сказать? Извини! Это лучший вариант. Уверен, ты согласился бы со мной, будь у нас чуть больше времени. Но его нет. Мне не нравится увеличение частоты похищений и я намерен разобраться во всём сейчас и положить этому конец. Ты тот еще упрямец, так что я заранее вживил себе чип и оставил программу с алгоритмом поиска. Надеюсь, все сработает как надо. Некогда было проверять. И меня не утащат куда-то, где сигнал не возьмет. Например, на АльфуЦентавра. Хотя, с другой стороны, я всегда мечтал побывать там. Да, если расстояние между мной и вами будет слишком большим, думаю, что Питер Квилл и его команда не откажуться помочь. Но, надеюсь, это не понадобиться. Сэм, протокол активации систем ты знаешь. Просто запусти его и запеленгуй сигнал. До встречи и, Стив... Нет. К черту! Просто — до встречи! Давайте надерем этим парням их инопланетные зады!  
  
Сэм, не дожидаясь окончания записи, уже подсел к клавиатуре и теперь пытался заставить программу, написанную Тони, работать. Все остальные молча столпились у него за спиной.   
— Ну что? — через какое-то время не выдержал Клинт.  
— Ничего! — Сэм с досадой стукнул кулаком. — Или расстояние слишком большое, или они блокируют сигнал. Кстати, спецификации на прибор, усиливающий эмоции, тоже нет. Может, они украли Тони по ошибке и вернут сами, а?  
— Спокойно, Фалькон, — положил ему на плечо руку Стив, хотя сейчас сам бы не отказался от успокаивающего объятия, желательно в исполнении Тони. — Мы Мстители. Неужели будем надеяться на каких-то злодеев и не найдем его сами? У Тони наверняка был, вернее есть запасной план. Посмотри его записи еще раз.  
— Ну... тут есть информация по записывающим чипам. А еще — письмо... Адресовано тебе. Написано: "вскрыть после смерти".  
Стив с трудом сдержался, чтобы не попросить Сэма тут же открыть файл с письмом. Но ведь Тони жив! А, значит, Стив не имел никакого права читать его. Вместо этого он решительно повернулся к товарищам.  
— Сэм, ты сможешь проверить еще раз данные Тони по нападениям? Вычислить следующее место? Предупредим Людей Х и Фантастическую Четверку, ударим все вместе и вернем нашего Старка.  
— Да, Капитан, конечно! Но расчет новой вероятности займет несколько часов, не меньше.  
— У нас нет другого выхода. Клинт, свяжись с Ридом, может он сможет что-то предложить. Я предупрежу Ксавьера.   
  
Пока Сэм остался считать, все разошлись по своим комнатам, чтобы подготовиться. Мстители чувствовали себя подавлено, даже Халк бормотал под нос что-то грустное. Стив не понимал, зачем Тони так поступил? Неужели действительно была острая необходимость так рисковать собой? Или все дело в тех чувствах, про которые обмолвился Тони и в желании получить возможность забыть первопричину своих неприятных эмоций? Стив, честно, хотел, очень хотел стукнуть того идиота, который отказал Тони. Ведь если бы не этот незнакомец, покоривший недоверчивое сердце Старка, пришельцы никогда бы не добрались до Тони и у Стива оставался бы хоть призрачный, но шанс. Шанс однажды задать Тони вопрос, на который он так боялся услышать ответ. А теперь... Теперь он тем более будет молчать, чтобы не сделать еще хуже.   
  
Стив тяжело опустился на кровать. Сейчас, когда его никто не видел, и ситуация не позволяла действовать сию секунду, он  
мог позволить себе несколько минут слабости. Грусти. Печали. Душевной боли. Слишком много всего свалилось на него за это утро, и он прикрыл глаза, вцепившись в волосы, а когда открыл — вокруг не было ничего, кроме переливающегося разноцветными красками света.   
  
Когда перестало мельтешить под непроизвольно плотно зажмуренными веками и Стив смог открыть глаза, он обнаружил себя лежащим на столе в небольшом помещении. На удивительно удобном столе. Вокруг гудели и мигали огоньками непонятные приборы, видимо генерировавшие поле, не позволявшее сдвинутся даже на дюйм, но это странным образом абсолютно не беспокоило. Неизвестная сила обнимала и укутывала, уговаривая тело расслабиться и доверится, и Стиву только невероятным усилием воли удавалось оставаться в сознании. Беспокойство о Тони было той занозой, которая не давало ему погрузиться в блаженное беспамятство, и он был благодарен ему за это. Что-то подсказывало , что если он сейчас сдастся, то не увидит Тони уже никогда.   
  
И он боролся. Напрягался изо всех сил. Вспоминал все хорошие и плохие моменты, которые были между ними, перебирал каждый, рассматривал, словно драгоценный камень, любовался, не обращая внимания на их окраску и чистоту и тосковал, тосковал, тосковал.   
  
А потом част, казавшейся до этого абсолютно монолитной стены отъехала в сторону и в комнату вошли два существа. Они были похожи и не похожи на людей. Красивые, совершенные, безукоризненные. Все слишком. Больше похожие на манекены. Несколько минут они рассматривали Стива, он в свою очередь внимательно оглядывал их, а потом Стив почувствовал что поле, удерживающее его, ослабло и он, хотя и с трудом, может двигаться. Стив тут же сел, воспользовавшись возможностью. Попробовал спрыгнуть со стола, но, увы, милость его пленителей не распространялась так далеко.   
  
— Приветствуем вас, Капитан. — раздалось в голове у Стива, — Просим прощения за вынужденное ограничение вашей свободы, но, учитывая то, что мы про вас знаем, так будет лучше для всех.   
— Кто вы такие и что вам надо? — он старался говорить спокойно, не показывать волнение, которое, подобно штормовому морю, снова билось у него в груди. Огоньки вокруг замигали ярче, успокаивая, существа переглянулись, но продолжили.   
— Мы — эманоиды. Одна из старейших рас этой Галактики и Вселенной. Мы не хотим зла никому, стремимся к внутренней гармонии с собой и Вселенной и поэтому давным давно, когда ваша планета еще даже не родилась, отказались от всех негативных эмоций. Но, к сожалению, со временем выяснилось, что положительные эмоции теряют смысл, если их не с чем сравнить. Это заставило многих из нас потерять вкус к жизни и Истаять. Наша раса оказалась под угрозой вымирания и мы были вынуждены отправится на поиски тех, кто мог бы дать нам возможность снова Быть. Мы не хотим возвращаться к прошлому в полной мере, но наши учёные нашли возможность извлекать чужие ощущения, которые интересовали нас, и интегрировать их в наши организмы в малых терапевтических дозах. Таким образом нам снова стали доступны грусть, волнение, любовное томление, неуверенность, тоска, боль, светлая печаль и прочие необходимые для полного репродуктивного цикла ощущения. К сожалению почти все расы не совместимы с нами и их эмоции не имеют для нас никакой силы. Даже на вашей планете не все подходят нам. Но нам удалось вычислить верную последовательность генетического кода тех, кто может нам помочь, и много лет мы успешно сосуществовали, никому не причиняя вреда. Мы посещали вашу планету через строго определённые промежутки времени, связываясь с теми, кто добровольно был готов поделиться с нами своей болью и возвращались обратно к себе.   
  
Но, увы, недавно группа детей по ошибке получила доступ к технологии передачи. У нас существует норма выдачи негативных эмоций, дабы не нарушать существующий баланс и им показалось, что это не верно. К тому же они посчитали, что мы используем не все, что могли бы взять. Ненависть, агрессия и тому подобные чувства находятся под строгим запретом. Увы, дети есть дети. Они захотели получить их все вне очереди и это разрушило их внутреннее Я. К сожалению мы узнали об этом слишком поздно, когда многим зданиям был причинен вред. Люди, насколько мы поняли, не пострадали, и это то немногое, что помогает нам смириться с произошедшим. Мы не наказываем своих детей, ощущение утраченной гармонии — уже само по себе ужасное наказание и им предстоит долгое лечение, чтобы вернуть тот баланс, что присущ нашей расе, так что нам остается только смиренно просить вас, Капитан, как представителя защитников вашей планеты, быть снисходительным к неразумным. Ведь самому старшему из них не больше пятидесяти!   
  
— Тони...   
— О, простите, ваша пара! Мы должны были начать с него. Вы с ним стали последними, кто пострадал от необдуманных действий наших детей. Нам пришлось усыпить вашу пару, потому что его печаль из-за разлуки с вами была настолько сильна, что мы не смогли справиться с ней. Мы могли бы рекомендовать вам чаще хвалить и радовать вашу пару. Иначе чувство вины и тяга к саморазрушению поглотит его без остатка.   
— Вы ошибаетесь, мы с Тони не пара... — смог выдавить из себя Стив, немного ошеломленным всей полученной информацией. Конечно, главное, Тони был жив и, кажется, Земле действительно ничего не угрожало. Но, тем не менее, он не мог не внести ясность, хотя это и было странным — обсуждать свою личную жизнь с кем-то еще.   
— Почему? — искренне удивились существа. Видимо, эта эмоция была доступна им, — Вы ведь любите друг друга и живете в одном доме. И, насколько мы знаем, ваша раса старается больше не чинить препятствия чувствам однополых существ.   
— Вы ошибаетесь, Тони не любит меня. Он... Он никогда не говорил со мной об этом. — тут до Стива дошло, что глупо что-то доказывать существам, которые могут отделить одну эмоцию от другой и вынуть ее наружу. Возможно они были правы, но, в таком случае выходит, что неудачная любовь Тони — это он сам?   
— Никакой ошибки нет, — словно прочитав его мысли, ласково улыбнулись существа, — он любит вас так же сильно, как и вы его. Готовы вернуться домой и спросить его сами?   
— Да, но прежде..   
— Мы не потревожим вашу планету в ближайшие сто земных лет. Если вы настаиваете, мы можем вернуть все негативные эмоции их хозяевам.   
Стив вспомнил многочисленные истории болезней продемонстрированные Тони и счастливые лица тех, кому повезло получить исцеление от душевного недуга и отрицательно покачал головой.   
— Спасибо. Тогда перерыв до следующего контакта будет еще больше. Мы поможем в восстановлении жилья пострадавших и при следующем контакте обязуемся уведомить ваши власти, если подобное будет уместно.   
  
Стиву оставалось только поверить им на слово. Да и что он мог сделать сейчас? Они с Тони были неизвестно где, полностью во власти этих странных существ, знающих о них все, и было бы глупо диктовать им свои условия. Приходилось верить на слово. Во всем. Тем более если им ничего не стоило заставить их забыть об этом маленьком приключении.   
  
— В таком случае устраивайтесь поудобнее, Капитан. Сейчас мы доставим сюда вашего партнера и вы оба вернетесь домой.   
  
Стив послушно лег обратно и когда повернул голову, с ним рядом, на соседнем столе, уже лежал Тони. И хотя круги под глазами Тони стали меньше, что немного успокоило Стива, но выражение лица было настолько болезненно грустным, что Стив, не помня себя, инстинктивно протянул руку и нежно сжал ладонь Тони, мечтая взять хотя бы часть его печали. Мир надвинулся на Стива, сосредоточенном на Тони, окружающая действительность снова стала огромным разноцветным пятном, после чего исчезла совсем.   
  
Стив пришел в себя на огромной кровати в комнате Тони. Все еще сжимающим его пальцы. Непослушная прядь лежала на лбу Тони, и еще не до конца пришедший в себя Стив неосознанно потянулся убрать ее. И наткнулся на слегка плывущий взгляд любимых глаз.   
— Если это сон, пожалуйста, пусть он длится дольше,— пробормотал Тони.  
— Как скажешь, — согласился Стив и поцеловал кончики его пальцев.   
  
Это немудреная ласка подействовала на Тони как удар тока. Он вздрогнул, широко раскрыл глаза и попытался вырвать руку.   
— Я не сплю! О боже, Стив, прости! Я не хотел... И...   
— Шшш, Тони, успокойся. Мы дома, все закончилось, все хорошо. Мне бы надо как следует отчитать тебя за твой необдуманный поступок, но... Я просто слишком рад тому, что мы вернулись. Ты вернулся. Не представляю как бы я жил, если бы этого не произошло.   
— Стив я...   
— Наверняка попытался раскрутить какой-нибудь из их агрегатов. И доставил им кучу неприятностей, прежде чем они смогли заставить тебя заснуть. Не зря они постарались избавиться от тебя при первой же возможности.   
— Ну... Ты слишком хорошо знаешь меня, Стив. — бледное подобие привычной, самоуверенной улыбки Тони промелькнуло на его губах.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Стив и решительно продолжил, — оказывается я совсем не знаю тебя. И все, что я сказал только что — глупость. Никто в здравом уме и твердой памяти не откажется от тебя, Тони. Я — точно не откажусь. Никогда. Потому что люблю тебя, Тони. И хочу узнать. Очень.   
— Ты меня — что?!   
— Люблю тебя. И даже если наши похитители ошиблись и мои чувства не взаимны, я все равно давно был должен сказать тебе это. Я люблю тебя Энтони Эдвард Старк, люблю с первой нашей встречи и больше не позволю рисковать своей жизнью в одиночку.   
— Я наверное сплю. Или под наркотиками. Не то что я когда-нибудь их принимал. Или умираю, и это предсмертная галлюцинация. Точно! Реактор сломался, да? Потому что мир не может быть таким хорошим. Взаимность и ты? Нет, я точно сплю.  
  
Стив вздохнул, разом вспомнив все слова эманоидов. Удивительно, как Тони, блестящий, гениальный Тони, абсолютно всегда убежденный в собственной правоте, когда дело касалось его изобретений или необходимости пожертвовать собой во благо общей идеи, стал настолько нерешительным и неуверенным в себе когда речь зашла о чувствах. Да, Тони совершал ошибки. Но кто их не делал? Да, цена ошибок гения была выше, чем оплошностей рядовых граждан, но ведь и брал на себя Тони несоизмеримо больше, чем любой обыватель. И никогда не пытался уйти от ответственности, обвиняя себя во всем, включая то, что предусмотреть и исправить, будь он хоть трижды гением, не смог.   
  
Мысленно пообещав себе, что с этими комплексами Тони он начнет борьбу в первую очередь, Стив притянул его к себе и осторожно поцеловал. Тот сначала замер, словно попавший в свет фар волшебный ночной зверёк, но после, сначала медленно и неловко, а затем все смелее и напористее стал отвечать. Когда наконец они смогли оторваться друг от друга, Тони всё ещё неверяще смотрел на Стива, но что-то новое появилось в его взгляде. Спокойствие. Нежность. Теплота. Уверенность.  
  
— Ух ты... — проговорил он, когда сумел перевести дыхание, — готов прожить жизнь с начала еще раз, если финал будет таким же!   
— Это не финал Тони, все только начинается. Все, чего мы хотели, но о чем боялись спросить друг друга, теперь возможно. Ты хочешь? Пройти этот путь со мной?   
— Будь я проклят, если скажу нет!   
— Тони, можешь считать меня старым занудой, но я хотел бы услышать однозначный ответ.   
— Ты зануда, Кэп. Мой ответ — да.


End file.
